fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 127
Sacrifice for Justice is the 127th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After the Battle of Fairy Tail, everything is back to normal. Fairy Tail cheers until Laxus arrives to talk to his grandfather. Makarov lectures Laxus about the true meaning of a guild, with Laxus insisting that he only wants their guild to be strong; however, due to Laxus' previous actions, Makarov excommunicates him. Summary With the Fighting Festival over, the town is back to celebrating the Harvest festival. Porlyusica is returning home after having healed Makarov. She hears the citizens of Magnolia talk about the recent events, and scoffs at the idea of Laxus being the Master. Erza announces the good news and wants everyone to go easy on the Master from now on, with everyone agreeing on that. The conversation turns into happier subjects, and the guild discusses the Fantasia Parade which will be held the following day. Everyone but the injured will participate, and among these injured are Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu is gagged, and it seems only Gajeel can understand him, even though Happy doubts they are saying anything important. Erza thinks that after the recent events, they have solved the problem, but then the "problem" walks in. Laxus wants to see the Master, but everyone is against this. They block his way to protect the Master, but Erza, believing he does not mean any harm, tells them to let him pass, and tells Laxus that his grandfather is in the infirmary. Natsu then blocks the way, and, as they understand from Gajeel, Natsu doesn't count their battle as fair, since they fought two to one, and wants Laxus to fight him again. Gajeel mentions that he agrees with Natsu's sentiments, that Laxus is quite powerful and that he's scared to think what would have happened if Laxus had chosen to join the fight against Phantom Lord. Laxus doesn't pay much attention to Natsu, but as he leaves, he waves at him, and everyone is surprised by this. Laxus then enters the infirmary, where Makarov is resting. Makarov lectures him on the true meaning of a guild, saying that Fairy Tail gives people work, allows comrades to come together and is home to those without families, but it does not belong to him. Makarov says that Fairy Tail is founded on trustworthy and honorable comrades, and now that Laxus has broken that trust and put his fellow guild members in danger, he cannot be forgiven. Laxus confesses that all he wanted was to make the guild stronger, and Makarov tells him he is too serious and that he should relax a little, as life is more fun that way. Makarov then tells Laxus that raising him was a new lease on life for him. He didn't want Laxus to be smart, or strong, he just wanted him to be happy and healthy. This deeply touches Laxus. Makarov, his hands trembling, announces that Laxus is excommunicated from the guild. Laxus understands and leaves, but not before telling Makarov to take care of himself. Makarov turns away, tears streaming down his face, and begs Laxus to leave. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora ***Summoned the Lion, Leo Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Lion Key Navigation